


Name

by kfdis



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, flungst, short term memory / sindrom dory, taehyun jahat.
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kfdis/pseuds/kfdis
Summary: Aku mohon sebut namaku, aku ingin terus mendengar kamu menyebut namaku.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Kudos: 3
Collections: Weetings Collection





	Name

Taehyun tak berhenti menarik lengan Beomgyu dengan antusias, mengajaknya ke booth ini, ke booth itu, mencoba makanan ini, mencoba permainan itu. Sedangkan Beomgyu hanya mengekori kemauan Taehyun dengan senang hati.

"Beomgyu, kamu harus banget coba ini. Tapi hati-hati pas kamu gigit bisa aja kejunya meleber," Beomgyu tergelak mendengar Taehyun, lalu ia hanya mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Wah~ enak banget, baru kali ini aku coba ini. Ini yang terenak seumur hidupku," Mata Beomgyu melebar, lalu terpejam untuk menikmati rasa makanan di mulutnya.

"Tapi kita baru coba itu kemarin... Ah lupain! Ayo coba yang lain!" Taehyun kembali menarik lengan Beomgyu, membuat makanan yang tadi ada di tangan Beomgyu terjatuh.

Beomgyu sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah Taehyun yang berubah 180° ini, yang biasanya ia cuek tapi hari ini ia menjadi sangat aktif dan berenergi, Beomgyu suka.

Dan begitulah hari itu Beomgyu habiskan, tertarik ke sana ke mari oleh Taehyun, dan mencoba makanan dan permainan yang baru. Menyenangkan namun juga sedikit melelahkan.

Tapi tak apa, yang penting Taehyun-nya senang.

* * *

"Beomgyu, cape ngga?" Taehyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, menatapi wajah kekasihnya yang cantik itu terkena cahaya rembulan, binar di matanya membuat seolah satu semesta ada di dalam matanya, bibir yang sedikit pucat itu tak sedikitpun ingin melunturkan senyum.

Beomgyu menggeleng, "Ngga, sedikit, tapi aku ngga cape, aku seneng." Jawabnya, wajahnya berbalik sembari satu tangan merapikan rambut, membuat mata Taehyun tak sengaja mengikuti arah tangan itu.

Taehyun selalu suka surai Beomgyu, helaian tebal dengan warna kelam, rambutnya yang bergelombang terkadang membuat kepala Beomgyu terlihat seperti gimbap segitiga, terlihat lucu.

Tapi kini rambutnya sedikit ditata, tersisir rapi ke bagian kiri, menghasilkan belahan yang mengekspos dahinya yang terdapat perban.

Ah.. perban itu layaknya tamparan bagi Taehyun, seolah memberikan peringatan keras serta rasa jera pada seorang Kang Taehyun. Karena ialah penyebab perban itu ditempel di dahi Beomgyu.

"Beomgyu, kamu ngga marah, kan? Aku mohon, kamu mau ya maafin aku atas apa yang udah aku lakuin dulu-dulu.." Taehyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Beomgyu yang sedikit lebih kecil dari miliknya itu.

Beomgyu terkekeh lembut, "Aku ga akan pernah marah, Taehyun. Apapun hal yang kamu lakuin sama aku, pasti aku maafin, tenang aja ya?" Taehyun mengangguk, mengakibatkan satu bulir air jatuh ke pipinya yang tirus.

Taehyun amat menyesal, atas segala perbuatannya di saat-saat yang lalu, atas segala tindakan kekerasan yang pernah ia lakukan pada Beomgyu. Tangannya selalu terasa berat bak membawa setumpukan dosa, dosa karena telah menyakiti malaikat yang tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

Dengan satu tarikan Taehyun membawa Beomgyu kepelukannya, menghirup dalam aroma parfum Beomgyu lewat tengkuknya. Mulutnya gemetar sambil menggumamkan maaf tanpa suara. Sementara Beomgyu hanya menenangkannya dengan menepuki punggung kekasihnya.

"Beomgyu, sebut namaku, aku mohon. Bilang kalo kamu cinta aku, aku pengen terus denger kamu sebut namaku," 

Helaan nafas panjang dikeluarkan oleh Beomgyu, dengan senyuman lembut di mulutnya, ia keluarkan kalimat yang tanpa ia sadari sudah ia sebut hampir setiap malam.

"Aku cinta kamu, Kang Taehyun."

* * *

Taehyun membunyikan bel dengan penuh harap, tangannya membawa satu bucket bunga berwarna putih dan merah yang hanya ditujukan untuk Beomgyu seorang.

Daun pintu bergerak perlahan, memunculkan sosok Beomgyu yang masih setengah tertidur dengan pajama teddy bear membaluti tubuhnya. Taehyun menggusak surai Beomgyu gemas, lalu memberikan bucket bunga tadi ke Beomgyu.

Beomgyu menghirup tiap bunga itu, "Harum, makasih udah bawain aku bunga. Tapi, maaf sebelumnya, kamu siapa?" 


End file.
